


The Will to Fight

by Phoenix47



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix47/pseuds/Phoenix47
Summary: After waking up from a battle, Oscar questions why they should continue to fight. Luckily, Qrow is there to help him find his reason to fight.





	The Will to Fight

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?” The voice was deep and rough. A part of him recognized the voice immediately, while the other part had to clear his vision to see who was talking. Oscar rubbed his eyes and looked around to familiarize himself with the area.

It appeared that they were in a one person bedroom. Oscar was currently resting on a twin bed with Qrow standing above him. The walls were painted with a dull grey and the ceiling was white. Beside Oscar, there was a black colored nightstand that had a lamp and a glass of water on it.

“My whole body is sore,” Oscar says as he slowly sits up. “Can you pass me the glass of water please?” Qrow chuckles lightly and reaches for the water. He hands it to Oscar who drinks it all in five seconds.

Shocked Qrow says, “Not so fast you’ll start to cho...” he is then interrupted from Oscar’s coughing fit. Qrow pats Oscar on the back and waits for him to catch his breath. Oscar takes a moment to gather himself before conversing further. “With all that training you did it’s no wonder you feel so weak,” Qrow said after grabbing Oscar’s finished glass.

Oscar raised his right arm to wipe at his lips. “I’m still nowhere near Ozpin’s level,” he then pauses before continuing further. “This all seems like it’s going nowhere. Haven’t you been going after Salem for years?” Qrow’s facial expression becomes gloomy at this question. 

While Oscar waits to hear Qrow’s answer, Qrow says quietly something about not being drunk enough. This doesn’t phase Oscar though, he’ll keep pursuing Qrow if that’s what it takes. “Didn’t you already have a similar conversation with Ruby?” Is the first thing that Qrow says directly to Oscar. 

At this remark, Oscar’s eyes become wide in shock. Noticing Oscar’s confusion Qrow smirks at this and then sits on the edge of the bed. “I know everything that goes on around here, especially stuff that concerns my family, kid.” He waits for Oscar to take in the information before going further. “Oh, and there’s your answer.”

Oscar becomes confused once again. As Qrow begins to get up to leave, Oscar grabs onto his arm. “What do you mean that’s the answer?” Qrow looks down at Oscar and sighs knowing he won’t be able to leave it at that. The hand on him isn’t released until his faces Oscar once again. 

“Family, Ruby and Yang, that’s why I keep fighting. That’s why I leave to help Ozpin,” Qrow says seriously. He stares Oscar in the eyes and continues. “Without Salem, Remnant would be a lot safer. Not just for Ruby and Yang, but to the future generations to come.”

Oscar turns his head to face the floor. Qrow’s words causes Oscar to become lost in thought. Seeing that the conversation is pretty much done, Qrow stands up and starts to walk away. However, his foot gets caught in some sheets, that was low to the floor, and he drops the glass. Qrow looks at the mess, not shocked at all, and then proceeds out the door. 

“Everyone has their own personal reasons for fighting for a cause,” a voice in Oscar’s head says. “I assure you if you haven’t found one yet, you will soon enough.” Oscar turns his head towards the direction of the door. He hears Qrow talking to Ruby but more importantly, he hears the love they both share for one another. Oscar’s mouth and eyes open a little in realization. “I think I’ve found my reason to fight for this cause,” Oscar says a loud. 

Ozpin laughs silently at this response. “What a selfless reason, I should expect that from you. Just remember I’m also here to help aid you in this journey.” Oscar continues to listen to Ruby and Qrow. He then answers Ozpin with relief in his voice. “Yeah, we have a lot of work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought in the comments below.


End file.
